The Grazing
by Specter 7
Summary: First it was Specter 6. Then it was Specter 5. One-by-one the rebels are mysteriously found nearly dead by Kanan and are taken away by a voice only he could hear. A week after the first two incidents, Specter 4 was taken. Then Specter 3. Another week afterwards, Specter 2 was taken away. Kanan soon realizes it's his turn. What will happen to the rebels?
1. The Voices in the Walls

Kanan was meditating on The Ghost when he heard a familiar voice...

_Your crew will fall to me..._

He instantly opened his eyes and looked around. There was no one in his room. He stood up and opened the door to see if anyone was trying to pull a prank on him. No one was around.

"That's right...," Kanan told himself. "Zeb and Chopper went into town for food with Hera and Sabine."

Then Ezra popped into his mind.

_I will kill them all...kill..._

Kanan began to twitch when he heard the voice. He wanted to make sure Ezra was alright so he began to walk to his room.

_Kill..._

Kanan's pace quickened.

_Kill..._

He was speed-walking to Ezra's room and sweat appeared on his forehead. He was beginning to panic.

_Kill..._

Kanan was finally in front of Ezra's room and opened it. There was no one in there.

_Kill!_

The voice was getting stronger and louder as Kanan searched diligently to find his padawan. Then he ran into Ezra at the open ramp.

_Kill!_

"Ezra!" Kana screamed.

Ezra jumped and looked up at his master.

"Kanan? What's the matter? You look like you just ran into the Inquisitor!" Ezra said.

"Oh my force!" Kanan sighed in relief as he descended down the ladder and hugged Ezra. "You don't know how happy I am to see that you're still alive!"

"Yea...I'm still alive...not much longer, though!" Ezra gasped for air.

Kanan released his hold on Ezra and looked at his padawan.

"Kanan, maybe you should get some sleep," Ezra suggested.

"Maybe...are you alright?" Kanan asked as he climbed up the ladder.

"I'm fine," Ezra reassured his master.

Kanan walked back through The Ghost and returned to his room. He thought about what just happened. _Maybe I'm just too paranoid from the last mission..._, Kanan thought. He lain in his bunk staring up at the ceiling pondering about the voice. He realized that the voice was the Inquisitor's. His heart started racing again, but he calmed down, and then he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>He was running as fast as he could. He didn't know how The Inquisitor got on the ship. He had to find Kanan. He could hear The Inquisitor talking to him.<em>

_"You can't hide from me, Ezra Bridger," The Inquisitor smirked as Ezra turned a corner._

_"Kanan!" Ezra shouted as he ran away from The Inquisitor. "Help!"_

_Ezra ran back the way he came in. He knew he couldn't leave Kanan on the ship, so there was only one option. He would run back to the base of The Ghost and close the ramp and then lure The Inquisitor into The Phantom. Ezra was running down to the ramp when he was knocked down by something and felt a burning sensation in his torso, causing him to clutch his chest. He was right under The Phantom and saw The Inquisitor corner him. Instead of The Inquisitor's signature lightsaber, he had a sword in his hand. The Inquisitor gave Ezra a toothy grin._

_"Ready to die?" The Inquisitor asked._

_Ezra removed his hand from his chest and saw blood staining his clothes. Then his attention was grabbed by The Inquisitor. The Inquisitor held Ezra's head in his hand._

_"Pathetic!" The Inquisitor spat as he threw Ezra's head back at the ladder. "You're not worth my time."_

_The Inquisitor began to walk to Kanan's room._

_"No!" Ezra shouted as The Inquisitor turned to him._

_Ezra was up on his feet and looked at The Inquisitor._

_"Come and get me," Ezra dared the Sith._

_"Very well," The Inquisitor smiled._

_He began to chase Ezra into his room. Ezra was cornered again. He instantly ran into his backpack and found his lightsaber in it. He pulled it out, but The Inquisitor used the force to take it away from Ezra._

_"Ezra, my dear boy, you're not worth my time...but your master is," The Inquisitor said, then he slashed Ezra's check with his sword and left._

_Ezra thought for a moment and then ran to the cockpit. He knew there was a button Hera told him about that would shut down the ship and close all the doors. Once he entered top he cockpit he gasped._

_"I didn't realize how complicated this ship was!" Ezra said as he rushed up to the commands board. "Why didn't I pay attention to Hera when she was showing me all of this?"_

_Then Ezra heard the boots of The Inquisitor coming near him. He turned around but didn't see The Inquisitor._

_"What do you think you're doing?" The Inquisitor whispered into Ezra's ear._

_Ezra flinched and looked into the windshield of The Ghost and saw the reflection of him and The Inquisitor. Suddenly, he was pulled down and hit the ground. The Inquisitor was approaching him, so jumped to his feet. Big mistake. Ezra's coordination, vision, and balance was off. He leaned on the walls of The Ghost to stay standing._

_"You're loosing Ezra...you've lost too much blood," The Inquisitor said._

_Before Ezra knew it, he was being dragged into The Phantom. The Inquisitor had the upper hand. Come on...stay strong, Ezra thought._

_"What are you trying to pull?" Ezra asked._

_"Nothing personal, my dear boy...just business," The Inquisitor replied._

_The Inquisitor was trying to disconnect The Phantom from The Ghost, so Ezra got on his feet and tried to stop The Inquisitor. However, The Inquisitor sensed him and twisted around, then slashed his sword across Ezra's face. At the exact same time, Ezra snatched his lightsaber and turned it on. Right when the sword blinded him, he injured The Inquisitor by nearly cutting off the Sith's arm. Somehow, The Inquisitor dispersed into the air and Ezra fell to the floor._

* * *

><p>"Kanan!" Hera shook Specter 1.<p>

Kanan slowly opened his eyes and sat up. He was sweaty and hadn't gotten much more sleep. He stood up and took a quick breath. Hera was with him.

"Hera! I had a terrible nightmare!" Kanan said.

"Oh no...," Hera mumbled. "What was it?"

"The Inquisitor was on the ship, and he was attacking Ezra...but I wasn't there. Where is he? I need to make sure he's alright," Kanan said.

"Oh...," Hera said.

Kanan turned around to Hera.

"What is it?" Kanan asked.

"Um...how long has it been since you've seen Ezra?" Hera asked.

"Why?" Kana inquired.

"We don't know where Ezra is," Hera said.

* * *

><p>"How long has it been?" Sabine asked Zeb.<p>

Zeb looked up at the clock.

"Um...about an hour, now," Zeb replied.

Hera and Kanan have been arguing for a hour. Chopper began to made some noises.

"I can't believe Ezra's missing! Where could he have gone? Was he taken by someone?" Sabine said.

"He's probably out robbing some imperials," Zeb sighed.

Chopper made more noises then projected a video. It was the security footage of Ezra near the ramp organizing some crates. Suddenly, he fell to his knees and then looked up. He began to mindlessly walk to the base of the ramp and pressed the button. The ramp opened and Ezra wandered out.

"What happened there?" Sabine asked. "It's not like him to do that."

"Hm...," Zeb said.

Just then, Hera and Kanan came out to the kitchen.

"Look, here's the deal, we're all going to search for Ezra," Kanan said.

"Yea, so we're all going to look for him and report back in thirty minutes, got it?" Hera asked. "Okay, let's go!"

* * *

><p>"He wasn't deep into the town," Kanan said as he gathered with the others at The Ghost.<p>

"He wasn't on the outskirts of town," Hera added.

"He wasn't in the east," Zeb said.

Chopper said that Ezra wasn't in the west. Then, Hera noticed that Sabine wasn't there.

"Um...guys...where's Sabine?" Hera asked.

"She went that way," Kanan said, pointing at Ezra's tower.

"Well, maybe she's in the tower talking to Ezra and forgot to meet us," Zeb suggested.

"Let's go get them," Kanan ordered.

* * *

><p>"Sabine? Ezra?" Kanan shouted into the dark tower as he had to pry the rusted door open.<p>

Hera walked deeper into the room and found Sabine's helmet on the floor, strangely sitting upright. She, without thinking, grabbed the helmet when something slipped out of something and it hit the ground.

"Uh...I don't think we should've done that...," Zeb said.

Hera, Zeb, Chopper, and Kanan looked down and saw it. It was making a large red mark on the floor.

"Ah!" Everyone screamed in terror.

"What is that thing?" Zeb shouted pointing at the figure lying on the ground.

Suddenly, a large object dropped and created a loud commotion from deep in the tower. The entire crew screamed, all very frightened, even Chopper.

"Kanan, what is that figure...and what just fell?" Hera asked with a noticeable quiver in her voice.

"I don't know," Kanan breathed into the silence.

"Can't you turn it over using the force or something?" Zeb suggested.

"Fine!" Kanan gave in.

Abruptly, the rusted doors slammed shut and a single light turned on. Kanan shakily stood in front of the other specters and used the force to turn over the object.

"Ah!" Everyone screamed, quite appalled.

"It's...it's a head!" Zeb shouted pointing at it.

"It's Sabine's!" Hera said.

Everyone stared at the head. Sabine's eyes were wide open and her hair was still colorful, but she was pale...and dead.

"Okay...so that was Sabine...where's the kid?" Zeb asked.

Chopper made a few mechanical noises and turned his flashlight on. It shined on the rest of the room. There were dusty, old Imperial helmets scattered throughout the room and a few boxes. Then there was something dangling from the center of the back of the room. There was a rope...it was a noose, just waiting for someone to put their head in it.

"Do you guys think something fell from that?" Hera worriedly asked, pointing at the noose.

"Um...Chopper, point the light down a bit...," Zeb said.

Chopper made a few reluctant noises, then did as he was told. The light was brought down and shined on a full body.

"Ezra!" Kanan screamed, causing an echo. "It's just like what happened in my dream!"

"What exactly happened in your dream?" Hera asked.

"Ezra was killed...by The Inquisitor!" Kanan shouted.

"You don't think The Inquisitor lured us here to kill us did you?" Zeb asked.

"I don't know," Kanan muttered.

"Let's get out of here! It's driving me crazy in here with all of these severed heads, blood, and dead bodies everywhere!" Hera said.

Zeb opened the door and let Hera and Chopper out.

"You coming, Kanan?" Zeb asked.

"Yea...," Kanan replied as he left the tower staring at his lost partners in crime.

* * *

><p>"That was so creepy!" Hera said as she hugged herself and shivered.<p>

"Yea...what should we do now? We don't have an explosive or artist...or an annoying kid?" Zeb sighed.

"Kanan?" Hera asked.

Kanan was rigid in his seat. He was listening to the voice in the walls.

_I told you Caleb Dume...your crew will fall to me. One-by-one! Kill..._

"Kanan?" Hera asked.

_Kill..._

Chopper made a bunch of mechanical noises.

_Kill!_

"Kanan?" Zeb shouted.

_Kill!_

Suddenly, Kanan was refocused once Chopper shocked him.

"Kanan!" Hera said. "Are you alright?"

"Don't you guys hear voices? From the walls?" Kanan asked.

"Voices?" Hera inquired.

"No," Zeb replied.

Then Kanan was left to his thoughts. Alone...

_Kill!_

* * *

><p>Readers,<p>

Thanks so much for reading this chapter of "The Grazing". This is just a little short story I decided to write for fun. Also, don't forget to **vote**, **comment**, **follow**, and **favorite** for more updates! Thanks!

Specter 7


	2. And Then There Were None

It's been a week since the murders. Everyone was scared. Hera was concerned Kanan wasn't mentally healthy. She was right, though. Things may have been different if Ezra was still there...and alive...

Lately, Kanan, Hera, Chopper, and Zeb have stayed quite isolated from each other. The attacks and murders of Ezra and Sabine were frightning. One day, Kanan stopped hearing the voices and finally confronted his crew.

"Look everyone. I think it's quite clear what The Inquisitor is trying to do," Kanan said.

"What?" Hera asked.

"He's trying to make us crack. He's going to take out each of us one at time!" Kanan said.

Then he froze, and became rigid. The voices began to penetrate his mind.

_You have finally found the reason why I fight you. Your mind is strong. Once I get rid of you and the last of the Jedi, you all will fall and die. The Empire is supreme and we will rule all!_

"No you won't!" Kanan shouted.

Everyone shook.

"Kanan, are you alright?" Hera asked.

"The voices in the walls are trying to kill is! The Inquisitor is on the ship!" Kanan bursted.

"Kanan, everyone's fine. No one is on the ship," Hera assured Kanan.

"The voices tell me there is an intruder. Zeb go search the ship," Kanan ordered. "You too, Chopper."

"I'll go too, just to show you that everything is okay," Hera said.

Everyone had left him. They must've thought he was crazy. And sure enough, he might be.

"Specter two to Specter one, everything is fine!" Hera said through her comm.

"Specter one to all Specters, sorry. I guess I might be loosing it...," Kanan muttered.

Suddenly the ship rocked violently back and forth. Kanan grasped onto the nearby table to prevent himself from falling. The lights flickered, then everything began tranquil.

"Zeb? Chopper? Hera?" Kanan shouted.

Kanan raced into his room and grabbed his lightsaber. Then he returned to the kitchen. No one was there. It was dead silent in the ship. Silent. Kanan began to look around at the ship. He carefully walked through every corridor and found nothing out of the ordinary.

_Dead...they're all dead!_

"No they aren't!" Kanan shouted.

_Yes they are. The Force doesn't lie._

Kanan did feel like the force grew stronger, and the presence of life was...weaker. He walked up to Zeb's room and knocked on it. No answer. Kanan didn't dare to speak. He opened the door and saw the body of a lasat. No. It was a corpse. And it was still convulsing and twitching from the electrical pulse of a bo-rifle.

"Specter four...," Kanan breathed.

He thought back to what had happened. First it was Specter six. Ezra. Then it was Specter five. Sabine. Now Specter four. Zeb. He had to make sure Chopper was still alright. Kanan dashed through the corridors of the ship and then fell on something under the ladder of The Phantom. It was an arm. A mechanical arm. Chopper's arm. Kanan looked over, further ahead. Chopper was dismantled by something. It was as if he was cut by a lightsaber. Kanan could see the small parts of metal still cooling down.

"Specter three...," Kanan mumbled.

He stood up and grabbed the pommel of his lightsaber.

"Hera!" Kanan screamed at the top of his lungs.

Suddenly something dropped from the ladder and next to Kanan's shoes. It was her. Hera. No, not her...just her head. Kanan screamed and then realized. It was his turn. Then the voices began to talk.

_See, Kanan? I always get my way! You're next..._

Kanan began to sprint down and out of the ship out onto the plains of Lothal. He saw Ezra's tower and ran there for shelter. However, something changed in his mind. Suicidal thoughts invaded his strong mind. Once he was in the tower, he realized what was there...the noose.

_Go to it, Kanan..._

Kanan began to mindlessly walk to the rope.

_Go to it and keep me from killing you..._

Kanan grabbed a crate and pushed it over the noose.

_Do it..._

Kanan stepped onto the box and thought of all the deaths he had just witnessed. All of his team mates, now lying dead.

_Do it..._

Kanan grabbed the noose and was about to do it.

_Put your head through..._

Kanan did as the voice told him.

_Now kick the crate away! Do it! Do it now!_

Now, The Inquisitor was satisfied. He could sense the death of the rebels. He laughed as he stood in his office in a Star Destroyer.

"And then...there were none!" The Inquisitor laughed.

* * *

><p>Readers,<p>

Yes, I do realize it's a bit dark...but as a developing writer I'm trying to challenge myself to write about different genres, like horror. I'm going to try to do some other ones. Also, how did I do on this one? If you have any comments, suggestions, or reviews just drop them in the comments section. Don't forget to favorite/vote and follow for more updates! Thanks!

Specter 7


End file.
